The Grief Factor
by hotwheelsjill
Summary: Sheldon's beloved Meemaw dies. :(
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Big Bang Theory_.**

* * *

Leonard knocked on Sheldon's door. "Sheldon."

"It's open."

Leonard opened the door and entered his roommate's room. A big brown suitcase lay open on Sheldon's bed; everything in it was neatly folded and placed. Sheldon was standing at his bed folding a pair of Batman underwear.

"You ready?"

"Almost." Sheldon placed his neatly folded underwearin the suitcase. Sheldon closed his suitcase and zipped it up. He turned toward Leonard. "I just need to get my laptop."

"You can grab it on the way out. We gotta go now if you want to make it on time."

"Affirmative." Sheldon lifted his suitcase off the bed and approached Leonard. "Remember, don't enter my room while I'm gone."

"I won't."

The two men walked out of the room and Sheldon shut the door. They walked out into the living room. Sheldon unplugged his laptop and picked it up. He followed Leonard out of their apartment. Leonard closed and locked the door behind them.

Just as they were getting ready to head downstairs, Penny came out of her apartment and saw the two guys. She was wearing her Cheesecake Factory uniform. "Hey guys."

Leonard looked at his girlfriend. "Hey, Penny. Going to work?"

"Yeah." She noticed Sheldon carrying a suitcase and laptop. "You guys going on a trip."

"Actually, Penny." Sheldon walked up to Penny. "Leonard is taking me to the train station. I am going to Texas to spend a week with my Meemaw."

Penny smiled. "Awww, Moonpie's going to go see Meemaw."

Sheldon gave Penny an annoyed look. "Only Meemaw calls me Moonpie."

"So why are you taking the train? Wouldn't it be faster to fly?"

"I love trains."

Leonard started toward the two. "And you're going to miss yours if you don't come on."

"Well, I have to go. Have fun at your menial job while I spend the week with my Meemaw." With that, Sheldon followed Leoard down the 3 flights of stairs.

Penny stared after them. Sheldon has always put her job down. At first, it kinda upset her. But she had grown used to her quirky neighbor. Plus, she was dating his not-quirky roommate. So she put up with him.

* * *

"So are you excited?" Leonard asked Sheldon once they were in the car driving to the train station.

Sheldon gave his roommate an incredulous look. "Of course I am. It's Meemaw."

"Sorry, dumb question." Leonard continued driving.

A few minutes later, Sheldon spoke up. "Let's play a game: I'll say an element from the periodic table, and you have to name another element beginning with the last letter of the element I named. I'll start: Astatine."

"Um...Erbium."

"Magnesium."

"Manganese."

"Einsteinium"

"Okay, Sheldon. We're here." Leonard parked the car.

"Oh boy!" Sheldon grabbed his laptop and got out of the car. He went to the back of the car and retreived his suitcase from the truck"

"I'll walk you to the train."

"Alright. Then here." Sheldon handed Leonard his suitcase and laptop. "I must buy a ticket." The two men walked up to the ticket booth. The person sitting behind the booth gave Sheldon a bored look. "Excuse me, I need 1 train ticket to Galveston, Texas." Sheldon turned to Leonard. "Did you know that Galveston is named after Bernardo de Gálvez y Madrid, Count of Gálvez?"

"That's fascinating." Leonard replied, faking interest.

The person behind the ticket booth gave Sheldon his ticket. Sheldon payed, then he and Leonard headed toward the waiting trains.

When they got to the train, Leonard handed Sheldon his stuff. "Guess I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah. Good-bye, Leonard."

"Bye." Leonard watched Sheldon board the train. He watched through the window Sheldon find his seat. Leonard was looking forward to a week without Sheldon. He might even sit in Sheldon's spot, just because he can. After he saw Sheldon sit down, Leonard left.

* * *

Sheldon arrived in Texas as few hours later. He was so excited! He spent the entire train ride gazing out the window, anticipating his week with his meemaw. After the train stopped, Sheldon gathered his things and exited the train. He stopped and looked around. His meemaw was supposed to picked him up from the train station. He spotted several people holding up signs with different names on them. He walked toward them to get a better look. He read the signs: "Peter". "Mike". "Jill". "Sheldon".

"Meemaw!" Sheldon approached his meemaw.

"Moon Pie!" She embraced Sheldon. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She was one of the very few people who were allowed to kiss Sheldon. She pulled away & held her grandson at arms length. "Well, let me look at you." She looked Sheldon up and down. "My, my, you're so skinny. Doesn't that roommate of yours feed you?"

"Yes, Meemaw, Leonard feeds me."

Well, you tell him to feed you more. In the mean time, Meemaw's gonna make sure you get enough , let's go. Meemaw's got a nice little suprise for you."

"Okay, Meemaw."

10 minutes later, they arrived at Meemaw's house. It was just a small one-story house with 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. Meemaw and Sheldon entered the house.

Sheldon sniffed. "I smell cookies."

"Shh! Don't spoil your suprise. Now, you get settled while I go get it." Meemaw went into the kitchen.

Sheldon went into the guest bedroom. Meemaw had put Batman bedspread & a pillow case on the bed just for her little moon pie. Sheldon sat his stuff down on the bed.

"Shelly, come to the dining room."

Oh well, he could unpack later. Right now, his suprise must be ready! Sheldon exited his room and went into the dining room. He sat down in his favorite chair at the table.

Meemaw entered carrying a plate of cookies. "Alright, here we go. I made these special just for you." She sat the plate down right in front of Sheldon.

"Sheldon could hardly contain his excitement. "You made my favorite cookie." He held one up and examnined it. "Shaped like Spock's head!". Sheldon took a big bite.

Meemaw sat down. "Well, you know nothing makes me happier than seeing her Moon Pie happy."

"Thanks, Meemaw."

"You're welcome. I told you I was gonna feed you while you were here." She watched as Sheldon ate his cookies. She loved seeing Sheldon enjoy her food. "Did you get a haircut? It looks a little different?"

"Yes. My usualy barber is currently in a coma, so my neighbor, Penny, cut it."

"I like it."

"It's a bit Hollywood, but I seem to be pulling it off."

"So, what been going on in your life?"

"Well, I recently got to meet the great Stephen Hawking."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that in your letters."

"And my friend, Howard Wolowitz, is currently in outer space."

"I watched his launch on television."

Sheldon continued eating his cookies.

"So how are those cookies?"

"Delicious." Sheldon had almost eaten them all.

"Well good."

That night, Meemaw was tucking Sheldon into bed. "Get some sleep, Moon Pie. You've had a big day."

"Hey, Meemaw."

"Yes?"

"Will you read me a bed time story?"

Meemaw smiled. "Of course. What would you like me to read?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." Meemaw walked over to a bookshelf and looked. After a minute, she pulled something out. She took it back to Sheldon and sat down beside his head. "How about this?" She showed Sheldon the cover of the comic book." It was _Batman_.

Sheldon nodded his approval.

Meemaw read the comic as Sheldon drifted off to sleep. When she finished, he was sound asleep. Meemaw watched him for a minute or two. He looked so peaceful. She quietly leaned down and kissed his forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Sheldon woke up to the smell of breakfast. Today was usually oatmeal day, but at Meemaw's he allowed himself to go off the schedule. He didn't smell oatmeal. Sheldon got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Meemaw was at the stove, cooking. She turned at the sound of footstep. She smiled. "Good morning, Sleepy Head. I didn't think you'd be up in time for breakfast." She carried a plate over to the table.

"Morning, Meemaw." Sheldon sat down at the table and observed the big buffet in front of him: bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, french toast, and orange juice.

Meemaw satr down as Sheldon started scooping food onto his plate. She smiled, then bowed her head.

"She looked at her. He let out an annoyed groan and rolled his eyes. He sat his plate down and grabbed his meemaw's hand. He knew the routine.

Meemaw looked at her grandon. "Oh no, Sweetie. You don't have to pray if you don't want to."

Sheldon quickly released Meemaw's hand. "Thanks."

Meemaw smiled. "Forcing you to pray won't get you to accept the Lord. I try to tell your mother that, but does she listen? No." Meemaw siently prayed while Sheldon began to eat. When she was finished, she served herself some food. "So how did you sleep?"

"Oh, delightfully."

"Good. Now eat up. After breakfast, I'll run your bath water."

* * *

After breakfast, Sheldon went into the bathroom to take a bath and get ready for the day. He was going with his meemaw to the senior center. She entered the bathroom. Sure enough, Meemaw had ran his bath water. She even put bubbles in it. Sheldon usually took showers, but Meemaw had a big bathtub. Sheldon always liked to bathe in it. She took his pajammas off. He peed, then got into the tub. The water was hot, just as he liked it. Meemaw laid out soap, shampoo, towels, a washclothe, and a lufa.

After Sheldon bathed, he called for his meemaw. "Meemaw! Meemaw! Meemaw!"

Meemaw came into the bathroom. She knew what he wanted. She approached the tub and got down on her knees. She took the lufa, soaped it up, and scrubbed Sheldon's back.

Sheldon moaned.

When Meemaw was finished, she looked Sheldon over. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Did you get behind your ears?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Get ready and we'll go." She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sheldon drained the water and got out.

* * *

The week went by quickly. Before Sheldon knew it, it was time to go home. Meemaw drove him to the train station. They didn't say much during the drive. Once they reached the train station & got Sheldon's ticket, they said their good-byes.

"Take care, Moon Pie." Meemaw said, hugging Sheldon close.

"You too, Meemaw."

She pulled back and held Sheldon at arm's length. "And tell that roommate of yours to feed you every once in a while."

"Okay."

Meemaw gave Sheldon on last kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sheldon kissed his meemaw back.

"Bye, Shelly. Write me."

"I will. Bye."

Sheldon turned and started heading for the train. At the entrance he turned and gave his meemaw on last smile and wave.

Meemaw smiled and waved back. She watched Sheldon board the train.

Once settled in his seat, Sheldon looked out the window at his meemaw. The train started moving. He watched her until her figure disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you do much for reading, everyone! Please keep reading & keep those reviews coming. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_The Big Bang Theory_****.**

* * *

It had been a couple of nights since Sheldon arrived home. Sheldon was in his room. Leonard was sitting at his desk playing a game on his computer. The phone rang.

Leonard got up from his desk and walked over to the ringing phone. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello." He paused, waiting for the person on the other end to speak.

"Hello, Leonard." Mary Cooper greeted.

Leonard noticed that her voice sounded shaky, like she'd been crying or was getting ready to cry. Or both. "Hi, Mrs. Cooper. Is everything okay." Leonard was concerned.

Mary didn't answer the question. "Can you put Sheldon on?"

"Yeah, hod on." Leonard didn't want to push it. If she didn't want to talk, then she didn't want to talk. He took the phone from his ear and covered the mic with his hand. "Sheldon, phone!"

Sheldon came out of his room. "Who is it?"

"It's your mom." Leonard held the phone out to his roommate. Leonard didn't bother telling Sheldon that Mary sounded upset; he'd find out soon enough.

Sheldon smiled. "Oh good." He took the phone from Leonard.

Leonard walked to the kitchen to give Sheldon a little privacy. But he still wanted to hear what was going on. He stood at the counter and waited.

Sheldon didn't notice Leonard as he held the phone up to his ear. "Hello, Mother. What a pleasant surprise."

Mary didn't greet her son. "Shelly, are you sitting down?"

Sheldon was oblivious to her tone or the reason for her asking. "That's not what one typically says upon starting a phone conversation. One typically starts the conversation by saying 'hello'. Did you know that the use of 'hello' as a telephone greeting has been credited to Thomas Edison?"

"Are you sitting down?" Mary repeated. She loved Sheldon, but couldn't understand why he had to be so difficult sometimes.

"Well, that's an odd question. Why would it matter if I'm sitting or standing. Or even laying, for that matter."

Mary sighed. "Shelly, just sit down. Please."

"Alright." Sheldon sat down in his spot on the couch. "Though I still don't see why it matters."

Mary ignored his comment. "Shelly, Baby. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Sheldon sat up straight, now concerned. "What is it?"

Mary took a deep breath. "Shelly, Meemaw passed away today."

Sheldon quickly stood up, shocked. "What? No!"

"She had a heart attack."

"But I just saw Meemaw a couple of days ago. She was fine!"

"I am so sorry, Baby." Mary couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry.

Leonard watched from the kitchen. He couldn't hear Mrs. Cooper, but he could tell something had happen. Sheldon became even paler than usual. And Leonard had never seen that particular look on Sheldon's face.

"But...but..." For once, Sheldon was at a loss for words.

Mary blew her nose into the phone.

"The visitation's the day after tomorrow and the funeral's the next day."

"This can't be true. Is this a prank, Mom?"

"Shelly, why would I joke about this?"

Sheldon sat back down.

"Just be here in time for the viewing and funeral. If you can come tomorrow, come tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Bye. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Sheldon hung up the phone and laid it on the side table. Sheldon was just staring straight ahead, at nothing in particular. He didn't even notice his hand trembling.

Leonard walked over and sat down on the armchair. He looked at Sheldon, waiting for an explanation.

Sheldon didn't notice him. It was like he was in some sort of trance.

"Hey, Buddy." Leonard said it a gentle voice.

Sheldon jumped, clearly surprised that Leonard was sitting beside him. He looked at Leonard.

"So, what's going on."

"Meemaw died." Sheldon replied, no emotion in his voice.

Leonard sighed. "Oh, Sheldon. I am so sorry."

Sheldon seemed to take offense to this "Why are you sorry? Did you somehow cause Meemaw's heart attack? Did you go to Texas when I wasn't looking and murder her?"

"Sheldon, that's not what I meant..."

"Why do people even say 'I'm sorry' when someone dies? It would be more appropriate to say 'it's a part of life', which it is. From the day we escape our mother's womb, we begin slowly dying until all of our biological functions permanently stops."

Leonard din't know what to say. He just watched his roommate, clearly concerned.

Sheldon stood up. "I'm going to my room." He went to his room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

By the next evening, Leonard was really starting to worry about Sheldon. He hadn't been out of his room since the previous evening. He hadn't eaten, drank, or showered since yesterday. God only knew how he was using the bathroom. Leonard had tried to talk to Sheldon multiple times, with no success; Sheldon would either yell at Leonard through his door to tell him to go away or simply ignore him. When he yelled, he sounded like he was crying.

Leonard was sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what to do.

Raj burst through the front door, carrying a plastic bag and startling Leonard. "Okay, I brought food."

Leonard stood up. "Hi, Raj.

Raj sat the bag down on the coffee/dining table and looked around. "So where's Sheldon?"

"In his room. I don't know if he's going to join us."

Raj looked at Leonard. "Why not?"

"Because his grandmother passed away yesterday and he's really upset. He's been locked in his room since he found out."

Just then Penny, Amy, and Bernadette burst through the door. Leonard told them what he had just told Raj.

"Maybe I should go talk to him. After all, I am his girlfriend," Amy said.

"You can try, but I doubt he'll talk."

"We'll see about that." Amy walked back to Sheldon's room. She knocked on the door. "Sheldon. It's me, Amy Farrah Fowler."

No reply.

Amy tried opening the door. It was locked. She knocked on the door again. "Sheldon, open up."

No reply.

"You know, when I'm feeling sad it helps if I have human intimacy."

"Go away!"

"Just let me in so we can talk. If you want, you can cry on my shoulder."

Sheldon sniffled in response.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, Amy went back to the living room. "You were right, Leonard." She sat down and the friends began eating.

"Yeah well, he has to come out tomorrow to leave for Texas."

* * *

The next morning, Leonard approached Sheldon's room. He knocked on the door. "Sheldon? It's time for you to start getting ready."

No response.

Leonard sighed. He knew what he had to do. He picked the lock until the door unlocked. He opened the door. "Sheldon?"

Sheldon was sitting on the floor, facing away from the door. He was leaning against the side of his bed. He didn't seem to notice Leonard entering his room.

Leonard slowly approached Sheldon. He looked down at his roommate. "Hey, Shelly."

Sheldon didn't even acknowledge him.

Leonard sat down on the floor beside Sheldon. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sheldon didn't look at Leonard. "Just playing with this train set that Meemaw got me last week." His voice was emotionless as he spoke.

"Sounds like fun." The two roommates sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Leonard finally broke the silence. "So, listen. You have to go to Texas today."

For the first time in days, Sheldon looked at Leonard. His eyes were red and puffy. His hair was tangled and looked dirty. His nose was red and covered in dried snot. His complexion was paler than usual. And he stunk.

"I just thought that you might want to take a shower and change into some clothes. Maybe eat something."

"What's the point? I'm just going to die someday, just like every other living being on this earth."

Leonard sighed. "Come on, Sheldon. You're not going to die, at least not anytime soon."

"How do you know? Meemaw wasn't supposed to die, either." With that, Sheldon began to cry.

Leonard had never seen Sheldon this depressed before, and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"She wasn't supposed to die, Leonard. She...she was healthy."

"Sometimes these things just happen."

Sheldon was crying so hard, he was shaking.

Leonard did the only thing he knew to do: he reached out to his best friend.

Usually Sheldon hated to be touched. But now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Leonard wrapped his arms around Sheldon and hugged Sheldon to him.

Sheldon buried his face into Leonard chest. "I...I can't go." He sobbed, his voice now muffled.

"You have to, Shelly."

"I don't want to see her in a coffin with embalming chemicals pumped into her."

"Sheldon..."

"Okay." Sheldon said resigningly. Sheldon slowly got up off the floor and head toward the bathroom.

* * *

In the bathroom, Sheldon stripped off his pajamas, the same ones he had been wearing for the past couple of nights. Sheldon turned on the shower and stepped inside. For the longest time, he just stood there, letting the water wash over his body. Sheldon went through the motions of getting ready and packing. He was completely numb; he had no more tears left to cry.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot, ready to go, when he heard a knock at the door. Sheldon didn't want to see anyone. "Leonard!"

"What!?" Leonard yelled from the bathroom.

"There's someone at the door!"

"Well, I'm in the bathroom! Answer it!"

Sheldon let out a sigh. He got up and made his way toward the door. He opened the door.

"Hello, Sheldon." Amy Farrah Fowler greeted.

"Hi, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon greeted back unenthusiastically.

"May I come in?"

"I suppose." Sheldon stepped aside to let Amy enter the apartment. He closed the door behind her

Amy looked at Sheldon. "You look terrible, like you've been shedding tears from the lacrimal apparatus."

Sheldon ignored Amy and sat back down in his spot.

Amy sat down beside him. They sat silently on the couch. Amy noticed Sheldon's hand resting against his thigh. She took it in her own.

Sheldon pulled his hand away. He didn't even look at Amy. "I've already been touched enough today, and I'm sure I'll be touched an excessive number of times tonight and tomorrow."

Amy put her hands in her lap. "Fair enough." An awkward silence hung in the air. Finally, Amy broke it. "Did Leonard tell you that I'm coming with you to Texas?"

Sheldon looked at Amy with a surprised look on his face. "No. Why?"

"I'm your girlfriend and I want to be there for you during this troubling time."

"But that's not's not in the Relationship Agreement. Besides, you didn't give me a 72 hour notice."

"Sheldon, some things are more important than following the terms of the Relationship Agreement. Okay, we ready to go?"

Sheldon didn't respond. He just stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and followed Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. To be honest, I have been feeling discouraged: I don't feel that many people are reading this. But I see that some are, so I decided to keep going. :D Please please please r&r!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Big Bang Theory_.

Sheldon watched out the window as scenery whizzed by. He was exhausted! He hadn't slept in two nights and he refused to take any sleep aids. But now he could barely keep his eyes open.

Amy noticed Sheldon and put down her book. "Why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

"Don't be silly. You have dark circles under your eyes, you're moving slowly, & you keep nodding off."

"What if I don't wake up to get off at Texas?"

"I'll wake you up when it's time to get off."

Sheldon reluctantly stretched out across the seat, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. He went right to sleep.

* * *

"Sheldon, wake up. We're here."

Sheldon woke with a start. Amy was standing over him.

Sheldon sat up and yawned. "Did I sleep the whole time?"

"You did."

"Huh." Sheldon got up, grabbed his suitcase, and followed his girlfriend off of the train.

* * *

They arrived at Mary's house a while later. Amy knocked on the door.

Mary answered it. Her eyes were red and swollen, like Sheldon's. She looked at Amy, surprised. "Well, what a surprise. Hi."

"Hello." Amy replied matter-of factly. She stepped aside.

Mary smiled. "Shelly." She held out her arms.

Sheldon went to her outstretched arms. "Oh, Mommy." They stood like that for a minute, embracing each other.

Finally, Mary broke away. "Let's go inside and start getting ready for the viewing. The limo will be here soon." They entered Mary's house. Mary turned to Amy. "So what brings you here?"

"I believe that it's social convention for a girlfriend to accompany her boyfriend to the funeral of a loved one."

"Well, that was very kind of you."

Two people, a man and a woman, sitting in the living room looked at the new guests. The woman looked a lot like Sheldon; she was Sheldon's twin sister, Missy. The man was Sheldon's older brother, George Jr. They both looked like they had been crying. Sheldon approached them.

Missy stood up and embraced him. "Hi, Shelly."

George didn't make a move or say anything. He didn't get along with his nerdy little brother.

"Hi." Sheldon broke away from the hug. He was already tired of people touching him. He wasn't in the mood to hug or even talk. "I better go get ready." With that, he left the room.

* * *

That evening, they arrived at the funeral home. The Coopers rode in a black limo while Amy followed in Mary's car. They arrived early, before the viewing opened to the public.

The Coopers and Amy stood in the lobby of the funeral home. No one said anything at first. No one wanted to be the first person to go into the adjacent room and see Meemaw.

Finally, Mary sighed. "Alright, let's just go in together. We have to remember that that body in the coffin is not Mom. Mom is up in Heaven with the Lord. That's just her earthly body.

George and Missy both nodded. Sheldon just stared at his mother. "How can you say that, Mom? There is no evidence for the human soul or the afterlife."

Mary usually had patience for her son. But not today. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shelly, please. Not today."

"But..."

"Shut up, Nerd!" George turned to Sheldon.

Sheldon didn't say another word. He had always been a little afraid of his older brother. He just stared straight ahead. He took a step forward. Suddenly, he felt a hand squeeze his right shoulder. He turned: Amy.

"Come on, Shelly."

The group slowly made their way to the coffin. Sheldon walked a little slower than his family and stared down at his shoes. Sheldon could feel his heart racing. Finally, Sheldon made it the the coffin. Mary, George, and Missy had already peered inside the casket. They were waiting on Sheldon. Sheldon & Amy stopped in front of the casket. Amy looked at Meemaw; Sheldon still had his head down.

Mary put her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, Baby. She looks like she's sleeping."

Sheldon knew that he had to look; it was the custom. Slowly, he raised his head. He saw his meemaw for a second before the room went dark.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Missy knelt down beside her younger brother, who was laying on the floor passed out. "Shelly?" She gently slapped his face. Nothing.

"Quick, someone go get some water." Mary instructed. She knelt beside Missy.

Luckily, Amy had a bottle of water. She took it out of her purse and handed it to Mary. Mary opened it and poured some on Sheldon's face.

Sheldon opened his eyes. He looked up at the anxious faces hovering over him.

"Oh, thank you Jesus." Mary whispered.

Sheldon sat up and looked around. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Missy told him.

"Come on. Let's get you off the floor." Mary said.

Everyone, except George, helped Sheldon up.

Sheldon glanced at the open casket in front of him. The room started to spin. "Oh Lord, I'm going to pass out again."

He started to fall, but Amy & Missy caught him.

"Why don't you get him outside so he can calm down?" Mary suggested to them.

Amy & Missy led Sheldon back out to the lobby. They sat him down on a couch & sat down on either side of him.

Sheldon began to cry. "I couldn't look at her. She didn't even look like Meemaw." She buried his head in his hands. "Why did this happen?" He managed between sobs.

"Your mother said that she suffered from an myocardial infarction," Amy stated

"What?" Missy asked.

"That's the medical term for heart attack."

Missy put her arms around her brother. "Oh Shelly." She rubbed his shaking shoulders. "We don't know why she was taken from us so soon. But God must've needed her more than we did."

"Then I hate you god!"

"You know, since this has happened Mama, George, & I have been talking to our pastor. It's been really comforting. Maybe he'll talk to you, too.."

"No."

"Actually, Sheldon, there is some value in seeking pastoral care after the death of a loved one.

Sheldon looked at Amy, tears still streaming down his face.

"Or not."

Sheldon began to sob again. "I can't go back in there & look at her all evening."

"But, Sheldon, you're an immediate family member. You are socially obligated to"

Sheldon sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with. He stood up & slowly made his way back into the viewing room.


End file.
